1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and more particularly, to a display device in which static electricity discharging performance is improved.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic appliance such as a mobile communication terminal, a television, and a notebook computer has its own display device for displaying images. Currently, flat panel display devices are widely used as such display devices.
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device, a representative flat panel display device, displays an image by using electrical and optical characteristics of liquid crystals. An LCD device has an advantage in terms of thickness, weight, power consumption, and driving voltage, which is a main reason why the LCD device draws more attention in the field of displays.
An LCD device includes a display panel for displaying an image and a driving circuit device for driving the display panel. The driving circuit device is easily damaged when a high-voltage static electricity is applied thereto. Such a damage leads to poor display quality in an LCD device.